Edith
by Animmi
Summary: Ella era la persona que el mas quería y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para ella. Ed/Lu


Ella era todo para mi, era simplemente hermosa, a un recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, se veía tan frágil tanto que si la miraba por mucho tiempo tenía miedo de que se fuese a romper.

Y es que ninguna otra ocasión se compara a ese día en el que sentí tantas emociones encontradas amor, miedo, preocupación, la primera vez que estuvo entre mis brazos me sentí el chico de 17 años más feliz que pudiera existir en toda Narnia, ese era un momento de los que se quedaría grabado para siempre en mi memoria

El día en que nació fue un día inolvidable, recuerdo cada momento, ver a Lucy sudando y dando todo de sí para traer al mundo a nuestra pequeña, cada minuto que pasaba se me hacía eterno, sintiendo su mano apretando fuertemente la mía mientras yo le daba ánimos, besaba su frente y le decía que pronto estaríamos los tres juntos.

Hasta que un ruido se escuchó por toda la habitación, un llanto, en ese momento la mano que me apretaba fuertemente perdió agarre, mire a Lucy y ella tenía los ojos cerrados al principio me preocupe y una enorme sensación de miedo y preocupación recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, la sensación de alivio llego a mi cuando una de las parteras dijo que solo estaba desmayada por el cansancio, entonces mi vista se giró al pequeño bulto que había sido cubierto por una sábana blanca -es una niña- fueron las palabras de una de las mujeres que estaba en la habitación.

Mi corazón se llenó de una alegría extrema, la mujer me extendió a la pequeña en los brazos, tuve miedo de que se me fuera a caer o que la fuera a lastimar, respire hondo y toque una de sus pequeñas y rojas mejillas, se sentía tan tibia y tan suave, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro al instante

Apenas la vi ya me había robado el corazón, con una mata de cabellos negros y unos hermosos ojos verdes azulados, tenía un cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil y una piel tan blanca como la nieve, ella era tan parecida a mí a excepción de su ojos, que había sido heredados de su madre, la reina Lucy la valiente, la chica que me había dado el mejor regalo del mundo.

No sabía exactamente qué era lo que sentía en ese momento pero estaba seguro del algo, la protegería con mi vida cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimarla terminaría con una espada atravesada en su pecho.

-Edith- ese sería su nombre, ¿Por qué? Bueno era acerca de un buen recuerdo, cuando papa se fue a la guerra yo solo tenía 8 años y Lucy tenía 6 sabía que para ella sería difícil y no quería que sufriera al igual que yo, por mi cabeza paso la idea de darle un regalo y con la ayuda de Peter y mama conseguí lo que creí el regalo perfecto, una muñeca. A Lucy parecía encantarle y decidió nombrarla Edith, ese el mejor recuerdo que tengo de nuestra infancia, antes de que la tratara como un idiota, pero eso era cosas del pasado, no quería recordar ese tipo de cosas justo hoy.

Lucy tardo tres días en despertar, por lo cual yo tuve que cuidar de la pequeña Edith, la primera vez que Peter y Susan la vieron fue al salir de la habitación donde había nacido, a penas Salí Susan casi me arrebataba a la niña de los brazos y la miraba como si fuera un objeto de mucho valor, Peter por su parte se acercó a Susan y vieron juntos a mi niña – es niña- susurro Susan, y Peter voltio a mirarme y solo sonreí, -¿Cómo se llama, Ed?- pregunto mi hermana –Edith, Edith pevensie- dije con mucho orgullo y con algo de enojo pues yo quería cargarla por más tiempo, cuando al fin volvió a mis brazos la cargue con delicadeza, sonriendo como siempre cada vez que la miraba –Es hermosa, Ed- dijo Peter –Lo sé- respondí yo, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa y mi pequeño sobrino Alex nos miraba con una cara de preguntarse por qué había tanta alegría alrededor de él.

Esos tres días fueron muy difíciles, casi no dormía por mi preocupación por la pequeña Edith, Susan decía que a veces me quedaba dormido cuidándola, pero la verdad es que para mí no era ninguna molestia, con tal de que ella estuviera bien, cuando por fin despertó Lucy, Edith y yo fuimos los primeros en verla, la cara de esa hermosa chica de 15 años al ver por primera vez a su hija era una escena hermosa, abrase a ambas casi temiendo de que todo esto fuera un sueño –Te amo Lucy, las amo a las dos-.

Ahora casi cuatro años después de aquel día miraba recargado en el marco de la puerta como Edith jugaba con Lucy en el suelo de la sala del castillo, Lucy y yo nos habíamos casado unos meses después del nacimiento de Edith, había tantas cosas que pasamos juntos y tanta que yo quería hacer con nuestra pequeña, quería enseñarle a montar a caballo, bailar con ella en su primer baile, leerle cuentos todas la noches, y si mi pequeña era tan aventurera como su madre quería enseñarle a usar una espada y acompañarla, y si algún día encontraba a alguien lo suficientemente bueno y a la altura de lo que mi princesa merecía, quería llevarla de la mano y entregarla en el altar.

-¿en qué piensas Ed?- pregunto Lucy quien se había acercado a mí con la niña cargada entre sus brazos, bese sus labios y le respondí. –En la felicidad, Lu- luego bese la frente de nuestra pequeña. Sin duda alguna mi vida era tan feliz que probablemente no la merecía.

.

.

.

 **Ola gente, quise escribir esto aunque admito que fue algo difícil de hacer, tuve que preguntar a un amigo y hasta en internet, espere que les haya gustado,**

 **Saludos!.**


End file.
